Kenji Hiroshi (FC)
| birthday = | age = 150+ | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 98kg | eyes = Red | hair = Black | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = , | previous occupation = | team = 9th Division | previous team = 11th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = 9th Division barracks | marital status = | education = | family = | clan = | status = | shikai = Aoi Inazuma | bankai = Not achieved }} Kenji Hiroshi (健児博), known in some areas of as Ken Hiroshi, is a formerly of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Currently he is a member of the 9th Division, initially under Captains and Kazuya Kuchiki. He later served as the 3rd Seat of his Division under Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, and was active during the war with The Coven. In addition to his standard duties as a Shinigami, Kenji contributes to , and is a popular author, contributor, editor and illustrator for the Seireitei News Magazine; he wrote the popular series called The Cataclysm. As the 3rd Seat of his Division he also counts himself amongst the 9th Division's elite Commando Unit. Appearance Kenji is a fair-featured and youthful-looking man with piercing crimson-coloured eyes and raven-black hair. As is typical of the Commando unit he serves in, Kenji wears a form-fitting white-coloured haori over his standard Shinigami attire with Komamura 9th Division emblazoned on the back.Ninth Division Commando Unit Like almost every member of the Ninth Division past and present, Kenji wears a sleeveless kosode. Personality As evidenced by his former membership of the 11th Division, which is seen as the premier fighting force of the Gotei 13 who specialised in swords-only combat, Kenji likes a good fight; he still frequently spars with his former comrades, amongst others. Even after transferring to the 9th Division, Kenji continues to wear his Zanpakutō at all times in keeping with the tradition of his former Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-15 In his downtime Kenji is a busy author; he writes a popular series called The Cataclysm, which has consistently featured in the Seireitei News Magazine;The Cataclysm even his companion pieces have proved very popular.Data-book Tribulations In addition he is a competent illustrator, and he can often be found drawing whenever the dread that is writer's block sets in. He worked alongside Rikuri Ukitake during her modelling career, but ended up making a fool of himself by mistaking her for someone else. Despite this setback he ended up having a successful partnership with Rikuri because he made her laugh. Literary works *''The Cataclysm'' -- an ongoing and highly popular episodic series written by Kenji, with frequent insight from Hisagi, who also serves as the works main editor. The book features a highly fantasised version of the Gotei 13 and focuses on the adventures of main characters Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka, Kei Yume and Shiju Shūdō. *''Data-book Tribulations'' -- a companion piece to The Cataclysm which expunges on the fantasy setting of Kenji's established series, which Hisagi worked on as the main editor. *''Illustrations of Rikuri Ukitake'' -- Kenji worked alongside Rikuri Ukitake during her modelling career, and posted numerous columns and illustrations in the Seireitei News Magazine, not to mention other more specialised publications before Rikuri called time on her career. History Ken, known by the alias of Kenji, originated in the poorer districts of Northern . He sought out the life of a to better his own existence and escape poverty, and eventually entered into the on his third attempt. Kenji made it his goal to emulate Shūhei Hisagi, who was viewed as the ideal template for a Shinigami.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue II After graduating and entering into the 11th Division, Kenji met Takeji Yatsunishi, and eventually developed a friendly rivalry with him. The two met frequently for sparring sessions.Takeji Yatsunishi thread .]] Kenji would eventually transfer to the 9th Division after receiving a promotion to the post of 3rd Seated Officer, where he would work closely with Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi as a member of the latter's elite Commando Unit. Shortly thereafter Kenji contracted Izumi Ōmura for the production of specialised pens and ink for his personal use. As a member of the 9th Division Kenji contributed greatly to the Seireitei News Magazine as an author and illustrator. Prior to Rikuri Ukitake calling quits on her modelling career, Kenji was one of her illustrators; Rikuri's image made Kenji quite a bit of .Rikuri Ukitake thread with Daz Kenji famously mistook her for someone else however, but managed to land a lucrative contract with her in the end because he managed to make her laugh, despite making himself appear as an idiot in the process.Rikuri Ukitake thread with Z Synopsis Post-Blood War The Coven War :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. Equipment *'Backpack:' Kenji is known to carry a backpack slung over his right shoulder, which is typically more common amongst members of the 4th Division than those of the 9th Division. In addition to medical supplies he also carries an assortment of writing implements and various other miscellaneous items. :*'Hitsuboku' (筆墨, Pen and ink): Kenji uses specialised pens and ink; the ink, when applied directly to the bloodstream, releases a potent sleeping agent. The tip of his pen can be ejected at extreme speeds to quickly facilitate use of the agent, and is considered by Kenji to be his "ace in the hole". Both the pen and ink are made specially by Izumi Ōmura of the 12th Division.Izumi Ōmura thread :*'Senten' (穿点, Piercing/Drill Point): medical equipment usually carried by the 4th Division, which has the effect of knocking out weak -- or weakened -- individuals with only a single drop.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 5-6 Produces a heightened and longer lasting effect when used in conjunction with Izumi Ōmura's specialised sleeping agent. Powers and Abilities : Kenji boasts particularly high spiritual power; he frequently spars with Lieutenant Takeji Yatsunishi of the 8th Division. He is also a member of the 9th Division's elite Commando Unit. Kidō Expertise: Despite originating from the 11th Division, which encourages melee-only combat amongst its members to the point one must possess a melee-type Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 Kenji is a remarkably skilled practitioner of Kidō. Despite never being attached to the Fourth Division or Kidō Corps, Kenji can heal wounds as competently as some members of the 4th Division. Kenji can thus be described as a direct benefactor of Kazuya Kuchiki's Captaincy; the man advocated the study of Kidō amongst the members of the 9th Division, and Kenji studied under him diligently prior to his replacement by Sajin Komamura.Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)#Recruitment Zanjutsu Expertsie: As a former member of the 11th Division, which was viewed as the primary combat division of the Gotei 13, Kenji was undoubtedly a skilled swordsman; he frequently spars with Takeji Yatsunishi. Even after joining the 9th Division his skills did not atrophy; as the security force for the entire Gotei 13, Kenji had more than enough opportunities to advance his skills. He also improved under Sajin's watchful eye in a similar manner to how he studied under Kazuya.Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)#Recruitment Hohō: Kenji is capable of using Shunpo to the level expected of a Lieutenant, and has shown himself fit to keep up with Takeji Yatsunishi in their many sparring sessions. Hakuda: Although not his preferred method of combat, Kenji is nevertheless a capable bare-handed fighter. He is known particularly for his leg-strength. Keen Intellect: Kenji is noted to be quite intuitive. As a journalist he is known to be a quite effective investigator, which extends to other avenues of his Shinigami duties. He is capable of calmly analysing a situation and picking the most effective counter in a short period of time, even during the heat of battle. Zanpakutō Aoi Inazuma (青い稲妻, Blue Lightning). Kenji's Zanpakutō takes the form of a paired and , thus making it a combination. The katana sports blue hilt wrapping and a square guard inlaid with lightning motifs which he wears at his waist in the traditional style threaded through his ōbi. The wakizashi has red hilt wrapping and a bronze circular guard which he wears strapped horizontally across his back. Kenji is also one of the few males whose Zanpakutō is confirmed as a female; Aoi Inazuma's spirit form takes the shape of a teenage woman with green-coloured hair and black eyes. *' :' Kenji releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Strike" (打撃, Dageki), followed by him rubbing both blades past one-another. When its Shikai is activated, Aoi Inazuma's daishō straightens and produces two -like prongs near the base and tip that appear like fangs, which continually produce surges of lightning. Even in Shikai the length of the katana and wakizashi remain unchanged and are used in the traditional style of Zanjutsu by Kenji. :Shikai Special Ability: Aoi Inazuma allows Kenji to manipulate lightning and electricity in multiple different ways. He can also shape a large quantity into his a lightning clone, which he uses to throw off opponents, or mix it with various Hohō-related techniques to take his foes by surprise or hold their attention. It was this that led his contemporaries to claim that it was one of the most balanced Zanpakutō that they had ever seen. Kenji has demonstrated a number of effective uses for Aoi Inazuma; blasting foes with high-intensity shocks, augmenting the height and speed of his movements, blocking attacks with a shield of lightning, and even as a set-up for stronger attacks. He could also employ the electrical current as a means of cutting through fortified defences with casual ease. :*'Inazuma Kyūshū' (稲妻吸収, Lightning Absorption): the most noteworthy aspect of Aoi Inazuma. Kenji is capable of absorbing natural and unnatural sources of lightning or electricity to replenish his own reserves of reiryoku, or as a means of augmenting his various natural abilities. When channelled to the edge of his Zanpakutō, which drastically augments his cutting power, Kenji becomes fit to slice through fortified defences with almost casual ease. ::*'Seitennohekireki' (青天の霹靂, A Bolt Out of the Blue): should Kenji actually succeed in absorbing a bolt of lightning, he can actually seize control of and direct that phenomenal power as a one-shot attack. During the process Kenji applies his own power to the seized bolt to drastically augment its destructive power. ::*'Raijin' (雷神, God of Lightning): an extension of Inazuma Kyūshū and a deeper manifestation of Aoi Inazuma's power overall, which Kenji releases automatically upon passively absorbing a currently unspecified quantity of lightning or electricity. Particularly potent sources of lightning can force Kenji into this state after being hit only once. Hisagi likens Raijin to the Zanpakutō of , for he describes Raijin as "the true form of Aoi Inazuma". All of Kenji's physical abilities are drastically augmented upon transitioning to this heightened state, but just as lightning itself is short and destructive, Kenji's time in this form is limited. He also becomes desensitised to the effects of stronger reiatsu; thus he can continue fighting against even significantly stronger opposition, when usually he'd be driven to his knees. At present he also is not in complete control of himself; Kenji acts on complete and blind instinct, which unfortunately can make him more of a hindrance than a help at times when Raijin is invoked. *' :' Aoi Inazuma Kasō (青い稲妻火葬, Blue Lightning Cremation): Not yet achieved. Alternate world counterpart Kenji Hiroshi :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi. Kenji Hiroshi, known and feared throughout the spiritual realms as the "Archon of Storms", is an alternate version of Ken who appears as the primary protagonist of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles, the main protagonist of both parts of Bleach: War of the Worlds, whilst appearing in the form of a recurring protagonist in Bleach: Cataclysm. Rōnin Shiba :Main article -- Rōnin Shiba. Rōnin Shiba, known by his nickname of Kenji, is another alternate version of Ken who appears as a recurring supporting character in Bleach: Resurgent Phantom and Bleach: Tower of Night, whilst appearing in Bleach: Cataclysm in the form of flashbacks. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Aoi Inazuma was the original Zanpakutō of the author's primary character and was used throughout the events of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles by Kenji Hiroshi. Trivia *The ongoing series that Ken writes in the Seireitei News Magazine, which is known in-story as The Cataclysm, is actually Kenji-Taichō's primary fanon universe. *Kenji's fellow Division members, Hotaru and Akira, are actually the twin sons of his counterpart. Kenji is thus far unaware of this particular fact. References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male